Cat in Heat
by iButler9586
Summary: Demons are animalistic, indeed, but Ciel never knew that demons can be in heat... Ciel learns about demons, they have a little domestic and things get unexpected. Yaoi, all that good stuff. SebCiel. Enjoy.


_**AN:/ So this is a random plot bunny I had? I dunno. I had the idea and was in the middle of doing laundry and just freaked the fuck out. SO. Have some nice, uh... stuff. XD ENJOY, reviews ALWAYS appreciated! 3**_

For Ciel:

Ciel smirked at the sound of hesitant knocks on his door. "Enter," he called, voice resonating strongly in the well-furnished study.

The door pressed open and Sebastian entered the room as he was bid. He approached the desk at which the earl sat and gave a shallow bow. "You called for me, my Lord?" Sebastian prompted, his voice sultrier than usual.

"Yes, Sebastian, indeed…" Ciel's face bore an amused smirk and he tilted his head slightly to his right, resting it on an open palm. He paid special attention to the gentle flushing of his butler's cheeks that he had worn all damn day, alongside his huskier, lower voice. "I would like more tea." Using his free hand, Ciel pushed the cup of tea beside him to the front of his desk. "This is much too weak for my tastes. You, of all people, should know that, Sebastian."

Blinking and giving a nod in understanding, Sebastian reached for the cup of tea. Ciel's fingers clasped around the demon's wrist. The boy's face had noticeably darkened, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow in silent inquiry.

"You know my expectations, demon, and if you have any intent to maintain both your pride and your role as the head butler of the Phantomhive household, you will exceed them." Ciel hissed out, giving a contented, smug grin when Sebastian merely bowed. "You're slower than usual, today." he watched Sebastian taking the tea and turning on his heel.

Ciel's lips parted to speak. "Oh, and one more thing," Sebastian turned around to look at him, interested.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Your hair is a bit… disheveled. You may wish to correct your appearance before coming before your master, next time." Ciel waved a dismissive hand, his head holding itself up once more as he picked up his pen and turned his attention to the work placed before him.

"Of course, sir." Sebastian nodded, bowed once more, and left the study. Pulling the door shut once more, Sebastian leaned against the thick oaken door. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

_I cannot let this slip. I am a demon, my aesthetics are unparalleled. This is not how I behave, no matter my condition. My master has made his needs clear, and my punishments have long since been brought unto me. There is no room nor excuse for error._

Sebastian lectured himself in his mind, running a gloved hand through his hair to straighten it out as his master had ordered. Mussed hair was a guarantee of Sebastian's current state, as was the flushing of his cheeks, and control it as he willed, it would not fade. Taking a deep breath to right himself again, Sebastian made for the kitchen instantly, emptying the faulty tea and brewing a new pot.

In his study, Ciel raised an eyebrow. When his butler had entered the room, the air had thickened, the sky had darkened, and his nostrils filled with the very pleasing scent of anise. Stretching his neck briefly to clear his mind of his desperate thoughts, Ciel grit his teeth and focused on his paperwork once more. The next break in his concentration came with another knock at the door. "Come in." he beckoned, setting his pen down and crossing his arms once again.

The door opened for the second time and Ciel watched Sebastian carry a tray towards him. Looking at the earl for permission (to which he received a nod), Sebastian set the tray on the front of the desk, pouring a fresh cup of tea; which, Ciel admittedly noted the newfound strength in the scent, however momentarily - for soon, his sense of scent was overcome with the delicate anise, everywhere. Ciel blinked twice to clear his head and watched Sebastian place the saucer before his master.

Sebastian lifted the tray and Ciel maintained eye contact as he lifted the cup and took a sip of the tea. "Ah, yes, much better, Sebastian. I must say, I was worried you were not the perfect butler you had sworn to me that you would be…" Ciel's smirk pulled his lips upwards in a near-smile.

With a bow, Sebastian merely shook his head. "I am afraid that is not the case." he gave a small smile in apology.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

The demon nodded. Ciel's exposed eye widened momentarily as he watched Sebastian swallow thickly, and felt the air of his study do what he could only describe as pulse. Through the air in the room, Ciel could feel Sebastian's heartbeat. Sebastian stood to address his master properly, awaiting any other directions, tray still in hand.

But Ciel was far too lost in his fascinating observations to notice nor care. He could hear Sebastian swallow, he could hear Sebastian's heartbeat (that was clearly faster than usual), he could hear Sebastian's unsteady breathing that was oh-so-reminiscent of his own asthma. He could see the dusty pink on Sebastian's cheeks, watch his body tremble ever so slightly as he retained the perfect posture that he always did, he could see his butler's lips part and blink much more deliberately than usual. He could tell that Sebastian's hair was merely not cooperating with either of their wishes.

"My god, Sebastian, what on earth is wrong with you?" Ciel's elbows lifted off of their resting place on his solid wooden desk, leaning back in his chair and folding them across his chest. The earl's eyebrows and furrowed, lips pursing. The look on his face resembled incredulity.

Sebastian pursed his lips. "Ah, a butler's shortcomings are no business of a master such as yourself, my Lord." he replied suavely, voice slow and deliberate.

"I beg to differ, Sebastian. I asked you a question, and I expect an answer from such an _obedient butler._" Ciel's voice took on a condescending coo.

Eyes meeting his master, Sebastian took a slow, deep breath. "My sincerest apologies, young master." Pausing to choose the most correct and delicate phrasing. "Ah, you see… demons are… animalistic, in many ways. We may not be quite as desperate as humans, no, but, my Lord…" A small smirk settled onto Sebastian's lips. "We, like many animals, will routinely go into heat."

Ciel's visible eye widened further. "Go into heat?" he repeated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. Invariably curious, he leaned closer to Sebastian. "How do you mean?"

"Hm… The easiest way to explain it, I suppose, is that we desperately crave sexual relations, and our bodies - in any form - will do anything it takes to attract a mate." Sebastian explained slowly, his breathing deliberate as it resonated softly in the room.

"Seduce, you mean?" Ciel queried, extremely interested.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"In what such ways would a demon such as yourself attempt to seduce a mate?" he pressed further.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Similar to how an animal may attempt to attract a mate, demons such as I will often find our bodies producing our scent, both in a larger quantity and potency."

Ciel gave a nod, earnestly looking at his butler, extremely thirsty for this very juicy knowledge.

"Alongside our scent, our bodies, again, in any form, will replicate one's sexual state. Flushed face, disheveled appearance, rapid heartbeat, lidded eyes and unsteady breath. This is in an attempt to convince prey of their desire for sex and the urgency of performing it." He explained further yet, watching his master's varied reactions to the words he spoke.

"Is that all, then?" Ciel asked, weakly masking the disappointment in his voice.

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "I'm afraid not."

Ciel gave an impatient look. "Then quit wasting time, and tell me!" he snapped.

"Ah, yes, of course." He smiled suavely. "Our voices will adapt to become more attractive, lower, usually. A lady of my kind would no longer have any shred of shrill in her voice, and a man such as myself would find their voice becoming rougher, lower, huskier." Sebastian looked at his lord pointedly, as if to suggest point-in-case.

Ciel's lips fell apart. "I see."

Sebastian nodded. "Our bodies grow warmer, and we grow visibly aroused - sexually." His words carried a tone of finality, and Ciel leaned back in his chair, hands left uselessly on his desk.

"Oh, my." Ciel breathed out, eyeing Sebastian with even more caution now that every abnormality he had noticed had been addressed - and then some. He watched Sebastian's calm stance and blinked a few times.

_Sebastian is telling me that, due to his sexual arousal, he is throwing out every possible attempt at seduction without even trying…_

"Ah, one more thing I failed to mention, once sexual interaction is achieved, our performance - alongside our senses - are heightened." Sebastian's voice was soft, face calm, as he spoke.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "So not only are you displaying immense desperation, you also are able to, in essence, produce the same result from the mate whom you attract?"

Responding with a single nod, Sebastian gave a smile. "You seem very educated on such things. Might I ask how you have become so knowledgeable about sexual interactions?"

Swallowing, Ciel shook his head. "No, you might not."

"Of course." Sebastian tilted his head knowingly. "I don't particularly feel the need to. Meirin has always kept me informed as far as books out of place in the library go."

Turning a darker shade of red than his butler-in-heat, Ciel's lips parted to speak, and then an audible snap was heard as his teeth collided with the force of closing his mouth once more. "And what such books would that imply?" he hissed out from between his teeth.

"Oh, anatomical references, autobiographies, and, more recently, the erotica kept on the top shelf." Sebastian gave another knowing smile and took a gentle step backwards. "I suppose that is all you need from me?"

Ciel felt expectant eyes on him and swore internally. "... I would like to know how often this heat occurs and… how long this… heat… lasts."

Sebastian pursed his lips, stopping mid backwards-stride. "Approximately twice a year. I have managed to keep it under control until now, but I fear that my body is feeling extreme deprivation and is therefore much more desperate." Sebastian gave an almost-awkward smile. "As for duration, up to two weeks. the symptoms get worse and eventually stop altogether. Sexual interaction reduces the symptoms." he said softly.

"They get worse? You're a wreck right now, Sebastian." Ciel remarked.

"They get worse." Sebastian repeated, confirming the statement.

With pursed lips, a flushed face and confused eyebrows, Ciel's voice was soft. "So your performance will only deteriorate unless you engage in sexual interaction before then?"

"Precisely." Sebastian nodded.

"... Shall I have Meirin visit your chambers tonight? Might that prevent the worsening of your performance?" Ciel offered awkwardly, eye unblinking.

Sebastian's lips parted. "Oh, goodness no, my Lord. With all due respect…" He shook his head. "Firstly, there is too much danger of revealing myself to her, and, secondly, I cannot say that I would particularly enjoy being intimate with Meirin, sir."

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "The first is understandable, but I cannot say that I understand why you would not want her in bed. She's awfully… well-endowed." he remarked quietly.

"Ah, I'm afraid that women and whatever endowments they may possess do not particularly arouse my sexual interest." Sebastian explained softly.

Ciel gave a confused expression, watching Sebastian's rapidly expanding and contracting chest. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you prefer the sexual company of men?"

Sebastian looked mildly amused. "Not particularly, either. You see, demons don't quite work that way. We aren't necessarily partial to women or men by categorization. We desire whom we desire, and that is all there is to it, to be frank." Sebastian's lips pulled into a true smile, watching Ciel's interest flicker.

"So these symptoms won't fade unless you are engaging sexually… with the individuals whom you are most… desiring?" Ciel closed his eyes and shook his head, mildly confused.

"I would agree with that statement, yes." Sebastian passed the tray to his other hand, eyeing Ciel with interest.

"Do you have an individual whom you could contact to rid yourself of this nuisance of heat?" Ciel grumbled, mildly irritated now as the situation only grew more and more complicated.

Sebastian pursed his lips in thought. "Yes, but I am unsure of how responsive they would be."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and gestured to the phone on his desk. "Go on, contact them. I will not stand for your incompetence."

Nodding understandingly, Sebastian bowed, setting the tray on the desk once more and smiling. Walking to the side of the desk where the phone was, but instead of reaching out for the phone, Sebastian's hand moved to Ciel's cheek. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to allow me to alleviate the restraint of my current condition, my Lord? I'm afraid that my master is finding the fact that I am in heat to be something of a bother, perhaps even a nuisance; and, oh!, how I hate to disappoint such a young man…" he murmured softly.

Ciel instantly recoiled from the touch, cheeks burning hot. "I-I beg your p-p-pardon?!" he snapped out.

"Ah, that is indeed the source of my trepidation." Sebastian sighed, eyebrows furrowing.

"You want to engage in sexual activities with me, Sebastian?!" Ciel's incredulity came off incredibly rude, not that Sebastian terribly minded.

With a smile, he replied. "Yes, very much so, but it is for this very reason I have kept a damper upon my desires to make you mine." Sebastian's voice was low and full of innuendo, seduction coloring every intonation.

Feeling as though his chest had just caved in upon itself, Ciel's wide, cobalt eye stared at Sebastian. "You're a pervert!" he hissed out.

Sebastian felt his face fall into a frown. "Me? A pervert? Oh, my… I've saved your life, taken care of you… I bathe and dress you, make your meals, attend to your every whim and appear at your every beck and call…" he sighed. "I've always had a fascination with broken things - is it such a wonder that I desire you?"

Unable to find words, Ciel merely stared at the butler before him. "Not only are you a pervert, I'm betrothed!"

Another exasperated sigh. "My Lord, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I am afraid that you are as aware as I am in the fact that your love for Lady Elizabeth is merely that of a cousin whom you wish to bring happiness…" He watched Ciel carefully.

"We're both men!" Ciel was throwing out every protest he could, yet still unable to prevent the hammering in his chest, the burning on his face, the labored breath in his lungs.

"And just as capable of feeling desire." Sebastian finished, smiling coolly at his master.

"... I'm your master." He whispered out.

Sebastian wore a pleased smirk. "And I obey your _every _command."

Ciel grit his teeth. "You're a demon!"

"In heat. So not only can I bring you what you desire, but much more than you would ever receive from any human, men and women alike." Sebastian countered deftly.

"I...You've probably felt this same desire to many a human before me." Ciel spat. "I do not intend to become a pawn to your game of seduction. I will not reduce myself to the worth of a demon's object of affection."

Sebastian's lips parted, not expecting the harsh words from his master. Swallowing to rid himself of the discomfort in his chest, he looked at Ciel. "For what it is worth, young master, I have felt such affection to no other." his voice was a soft, velvety murmur. "And being the object of a demon's love is extremely rare - oh, I do hate to be so vain when I speak to my master, but I fear that it would not be a reduction of your status in the least, my Lord."

Ciel looked at him, a sardonic smirk on his lips. "Affection? Oh, no, Sebastian, we will not speak of affection. I've forgotten how to feel affection, don't pity me with yours."

"Perhaps I may teach you to feel it once more, young master." Sebastian offered softly.

Ciel shook his head definitively. "There will be no such need. Affection brings pain, and I see no other future from any affection with you, Sebastian."

The demon grit his teeth. The boy was becoming obstinate, and, no, he did not like that at all. "That's rather unfortunate," he began tersely, "for I most certainly do, my Lord."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ciel's voice was unimpressed. He turned his head to face Sebastian, picking up his pen and tapping it against the wood of his desk.

Sebastian's eyes snapped to the pen hitting the desk, before slowly drifting back to Ciel's exposed eye. "A demon's powers are surpassing all that you may expect, and affection is the key to a great many of them." he murmured, voice dangerous and sharp as a knife.

"I need no such key. Any order I give you will be carried out completely and to its fullest, no matter how bound nor locked the abilities required may be." Ciel said, voice righteous as he stared up at Sebastian.

"Perhaps that is so, but what a shame it would be to go unappreciated." Sebastian gave a suggestive pout.

Ciel let out a short laugh. "Oh, for heaven's sake, does my _darling demon butler _require a treat and a pat every now and then?" He watched Sebastian's rapidly hardening face. "Ah, perhaps if said butler would merely stop _barking _at me, I may consider rewarding him… What a shame, indeed, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a tight-lipped smile. "Of course." Rapidly walking around the desk, Sebastian lifted the tray and walked to the door.

"My tea has cooled. Make it again." Ciel commanded, eye cold.

Stopping mid stride, Sebastian spun on his heel, looking Ciel in the eye with a chillingly dark glare. He forced a smile onto his face and placed the saucer on the tray. "Anything for you, _my Lord._"

The earl felt the air around them thicken and become almost suffocating, the smell so very inviting that he nearly reached out and snagged Sebastian by the coattail. But he refrained, and as the door shut behind his butler, Ciel's forehead instantly slammed against his desk.

"For the love of _ALL THAT IS HOLY!_" he groaned into the wood, folding his hands and resting them on the back of his head. He had been so morbidly rude to Sebastian, so utterly off-putting, it was hardly a wonder why Sebastian had looked at him that way. He admitted to himself that he probably should not have been so crude, but he paid the urge to apologize no mind.

Sebastian's walk from the wing to the kitchen was a brisk one, and he approached the trio of servants mingling about in the halls.

"Meirin, Finnian, Bardroy." He addressed them, feeling the darkness that practically emanated from his body.

"M-Mister Sebastian, are you alright?-

"Quite," he snapped. "Get to work." The darkness in his eyes caused the three to shiver, scurrying about in a useless triangle for a moment before dashing off to their respective posts. Sebastian followed Bardroy to the kitchen, emptying the tea for a second time when he dropped a saucer into the sink. The shattering of pristine china echoed around the semi-industrialized kitchen, and Bardroy's jaw dropped, turning to stare at the raven-haired man.

"S-Sebastian…?" he mumbled, confused.

Sebastian's entire body tensed and he grit his teeth. By _god, _he truly was not himself today. Setting the rest of the dishes down very cautiously, he turned around to face the chef. A dark, trembling smile crawled onto his lips. "Stay out of my way, lest I make you part of the ground I walk across." he growled, and Bardroy obligingly stepped back, pressing himself flat against the far wall.

"Y-Yes, sir!" he spluttered.

"I suggest you go help Finnian in the garden. Do _**not **_burn anything." he hissed out.

Stumbling out of the kitchen, Bardroy nodded and ran for the back door. The instant Bardroy had left, Sebastian closed his eyes and put his fist through the cement wall. He pulled his arm out, cleaned it of rubble, and patched the hole seamlessly, feeling markedly better. He brewed new tea, let it steep longer yet, and crossed the manor to his master's study for the third time. He knocked at the door and entered when beckoned.

"That took you long enough." Ciel grumbled.

"My sincerest apologies." Sebastian said softly, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Setting the tray down, he poured a fresh cup of tea and placed it before his master. "Please, do, drink it before it gets cold."

Ciel grit his teeth. "Watch your mouth, demon! I will drink my tea when I please."

"Of course, forgive me." Sebastian lifted the tray, crossed the room and shut the door, taking himself to the kitchen and cleaning the remainder of the dishes. He picked up the shards from the broken china and discarded them. Sebastian made his way to the library, rearranging the books, smiling as he noticed the ones out of place - just as Meirin had said. Sebastian kept himself busy for a while, reading the occasional book that he was shocked to find he had not yet read.

He heard shoeless footsteps much too delicate to belong to the servants walking across the manor, and he tilted his head to listen to them. They eventually faded, and Sebastian returned to his reading. He finished the book after fifteen more minutes and put it in its place when the bell rang to call him. Sebastian glanced at the wall, seeing the bell labeled 'bedroom' ringing furiously.

There was still an hour until dinner, and the boy was in his chambers? He sighed and left the library, feeling a shudder run through his lustful body. He was undeniably craving touches and, furthermore, sex, but he had restrained for so long - he could do it two weeks longer. Reaching a gloved hand to knock on his master's bedchamber door, he heard his name softly. Taking it as invitation, Sebastian opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. When he turned to face his master, however, the sight there was not what he was expecting.

Ciel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his shoes left in the study. His legs were spread widely and tauntingly, and Ciel's hand was vulgar on his crotch, palming at the bulge that was much more apparent through the fine cloth stretched over his legs. It took Sebastian a moment to notice the fact that Ciel's eyepatch was not on his face, but rather on the nightstand.

"Sebastian." Ciel addressed him again, both eyes on his butler.

"My Lord." Sebastian returned the formality, his voice all but a whisper. Constant tingling was flowing through his body and his breaths shallowed. He began to pant softly, lips parted gently as he watched his master touching himself through his dayclothes.

Ciel tilted his head. "Something wrong, demon?" he asked, more condescending than ever.

"No, sir." Sebastian forced the words out of his mouth.

Clearing his throat expectantly, Ciel smiled politely. "Look your master in the eye when he addresses you. I've no idea what could be _**so **_fascinating that you cannot uphold simple manners." He stressed the word with a breathy moan.

"Yes, my Lord. My apologies." Sebastian felt his pants tightening and swallowed thickly, keeping his crimson eyes on his master's mismatched ones. He trembled ever so slightly.

Ciel beckoned Sebastian with a single finger. "Come here and get on your knees, pet."

Utterly adoring the assertive, domineering way his master ordered him, Sebastian took two paces to the edge of Ciel's bed, practically falling to his knees. His neck craned upwards, adam's apple protruding as he forced his eyes to remain on Ciel's, even when the boy looked around. "Yes, sir."

"What a good boy you're being, demon." Ciel cooed satirically, reaching his free hand down to pet Sebastian's hair, caress his cheek and place a finger beneath his chin.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered slightly, and he forced them open again. "Thank you, master…" he dropped the connotation of the boy's age, not wanting him to stop for the world.

"Is there something you want, dog?" Ciel asked, mocking confusion as the finger flicked out from beneath his chin.

The butler swallowed his pride very, _very _slowly.

"Answer me!" Ciel's hand met his face again, but with much more force.

"Y-Yes, sir, your dog wants something very badly." Sebastian whispered out, feeling his stare darken.

Ciel pushed his lips out. "Oh, my lovely little dog… I wonder, does he know how to beg?"

Sebastian bit his lip, eyes locked with Ciel's. "Demons do not beg." He said slowly.

"But what about demons who are _ordered _to beg?" Ciel asked, feigning immense curiosity, the hand on his crotch slowing.

"... I do as you command." Sebastian amended, hating the compromise his pride was undergoing.

Ciel's face lit up mockingly. "No~!" his face fell and voice darkened dangerously. "Then beg, dog."

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek and his lips parted to speak. "P… Please, master…"

"What a good boy, keep going." Ciel encouraged, eyes staring down into surprisingly desperate red ones.

"Master, please… I… I beg of you." Sebastian added softly, a large tremor shaking his whole body as he forced himself to stay put and not tackle the boy, to not pry him apart and make him one with the mattress. His eyebrows furrowed in the pain his whole body was victim to, quite literally burning with desire.

Ciel smirked, very content. "And what does my darling pet want, hmmm?"

Letting out a pained groan, Sebastian looked up at the earl. "Your… pet… wants to be touched…" he said, voice narrowly avoiding a crack.

"Oh, he wants to be touched?" Ciel repeated incredulously, to which Sebastian's furious nodding provided ample answer. "Then he should strip for me. I want to watch everything come off." He said, raising his own chin a little to add to the dominate illusion.

Sebastian's lips parted again and he slowly stood up, taking a step backwards. He kneeled, untied his shoes and removed them, followed by the socks beneath them. Eyes meeting his master's once more, Sebastian's teeth latched onto the fingertip of each glove, pulling them off smoothly and letting them fall to where his shoes were. Reaching across his chest, he slid the buttons of his tailcoat from their fastenings, resting the coat on the bedpost. His long fingers then began to work at his waistcoat, letting it slip off and catching it to place it alongside his coat. Left with the basics of his outfit, Sebastian glanced at Ciel's pensive face.

"Leave the tie on." Ciel said thoughtfully, eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Sebastian gave an obedient nod and began unbuttoning his shirt from beneath his tie, untucking it in a swift movement as it hung freely on his frame. He let the soft cotton fabric slide down his arms before tossing it to the bed, feeling the fabric of the tie cooler against his flushed skin. With his top half entirely undressed, Ciel's eyes were left to wander downwards and to the undeniable sexual arousal there. Ciel took a deep breath and was rewarded with the thickening scent of anise and the musk of Sebastian's body. Ciel swallowed, and suddenly the pace with which he was rubbing himself increased.

Sebastian's lust-blown eyes were on Ciel's as he reached for the fastenings of his trousers, unhooking, unbuttoning, and unzipping, stepping out of the soft clothing with ease, discarding it as he did the majority of his clothes. He swallowed, more than prepared to bare himself for his master. When he hesitated out of concern of the boy, he received a dangerous, murderous glare. Knowing its meaning far too well, Sebastian's fingers hooked on the waist of his undergarments, stepping out of them as he had his slacks.

The instant he was undressed before Ciel, he snapped out another command. "Get on your knees and spread your legs." As Sebastian dutifully obeyed, Ciel slipped from the bed and walked behind Sebastian. He took hold of the tie he still wore and spun it around, using it as his leash as he tugged harshly on the fabric, causing Sebastian's head to jolt backwards.

"You are not to touch yourself in any manner until I tell you otherwise. Am I clear, dog?" The earl hissed out, leaning in to Sebastian's ear.

The butler nodded. "Yes, sir…" he could not help the way his eyes fluttered closed in response to the harsh touches.

"Good boy." Keeping the tie in hand, Ciel walked towards the bed and motioned for Sebastian to move to open floor. The demon obliged, placing himself in the middle of the rug so that Ciel could move as he pleased. Now before his butler, Ciel smirked down at him. "Do you feel in your place yet, demon?"

Sebastian looked up at him. "Yes."

"Yes, _what?_" Ciel snapped, tightening the tie.

"Y-Yes, master." Sebastian corrected, enjoying the way Ciel made him feel.

"Ah, you may say so, but… I cannot say that I agree, Sebastian… I think I may need to make sure of that." Ciel nodded, face mimicking sympathy.

Sebastian nodded in return. "Please do… I fear I may have… I may have been bad, indeed…" he sighed, and, when he received an interested look, he continued. "I broke a china saucer this afternoon, and I know that master gets very upset when his things are broken…"

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "Yes, master does get very upset. Maybe _you _could use a bit of breaking…" he murmured thoughtfully.

Ciel was driving him crazy, and Sebastian began to pant again. That erotica must have worked wonders on the boy - he's demanding, yes, but there is no way he knew how to bind and control a partner inherently.

"Oh!" Ciel exclaimed, "I know _just _how to do it!"

Sebastian bit his lip. "Please, master, make me the perfect pet." he breathed.

"No moving, now…" Ciel warned, letting go of the tie and instead reaching for his own shorts. With a deep breath, he unfastened them, preparing to let go of this shred of his dignity - like virtue was worth anything anymore. Letting both his shorts and undergarments rest low on his hips, Ciel wrapped his fingers around the shaft.

Sebastian's eyes widened and his lips parted, his tongue resting just behind his lip, silently begging to touch it.

"No, no, no, Sebastian, you get to watch. You get to watch and struggle in heat." Ciel smirked, voice colored in disappointment that would seem real to anyone - provided that they did not know how Ciel played his games.

"Master, please-"

"No." Ciel said, tone final. Sebastian grit his teeth as Ciel took the tie into his free hand. The demon's eyes were fixated on the lewd display he had never expected to see, observing everything he could. The tie tightened.

"You truly are a pervert, demon. Watching me touch myself? Disgusting." Ciel sneered, only pulling Sebastian slightly closer.

Sebastian swallowed slowly, feeling his cock twitch in need. "Master, please, let me touch… touch me… please, master." he breathed out brokenly, his body aching and trembling constantly now. Ciel only shook his head. "Be a good pet and wait, or I may never touch you again."

The thought, however fictitious, truly put Sebastian off, and he obeyed, watching the slow, deliberate strokes that his master was displaying for him. He nearly doubled over, however, when Ciel began to breathe fragments of his name with each stroke. Sebastian's collapse was only caught by the tie around his neck and he coughed softly.

Ciel was caught slightly off guard by just how desperately Sebastian truly seemed to need him. Part of him had thought that perhaps Sebastian was playing it up, but when his butler's body had given out, Ciel suddenly felt a pang of guilt. But he was too proud, and would play this game through to completion. "Sit up, dog."

Sebastian panted a few seconds longer, slowly sitting as he was ordered to. His eyes were boring holes into his master, so very desperate for any touches. More than happy to let his master use his body for anything he pleased, Sebastian simply stared at every motion that Ciel made. He bit his lip and only realized when there was blood dripping down his face.

Ciel took a half step closer to his butler. "Will you be a good boy for me, demon? Will you obey?"

Sebastian's answer was a desperate half-sob. "I will be a good boy for my master…"

"Oh, such a darling pet." Ciel chuckled, content with the desperation in his butler's answer. "Now, I want your hands behind your back, Sebastian, and I want you to suck." Ciel nudged Sebastian's legs farther apart with a socked foot, stepping between them so that his cock was level with Sebastian's face.

"Y-Yes, master." his voice was suddenly enthused, wrapping his lips around the length so eagerly it was practically tangible in the sound that accompanied as he took the length entirely.

Ciel's body jolted, legs nearly giving out. He had not expected Sebastian's mouth to be that warm, nor his tongue to be that slick, nor his lips so soft and teeth so gentle. The only way he had ever achieved sexual pleasure was via his own hand, and this… _oh, god, _this was amazing. The hand on the tie wrapped in the fabric and pulled him closer, shallowly thrusting into the demon's mouth. Ciel's other hand instinctively moved to Sebastian's soft hair.

The hand in his hair caused Sebastian to moan loudly, languidly, around the shaft, sending resonating vibrations through his mouth.

Gritting his teeth, Ciel pulled out of the other's mouth, a vulgar, wet _pop_ accompanying the action. A pained, long moan left Sebastian's eager lips and he practically glared at his master. "Don't you dare moan, demon. I am granting you the single permission to touch me. If you abuse it, I will rip every last twisted pleasure from your miserable life, Sebastian."

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, master."

"Good boy." Ciel pet his hair and slowly guided the other's lips around him again. Sebastian began to bob his head faster, tongue painting the underside of Ciel's length with saliva. Ciel began to moan out, rapid breaths, soft _oh'_s, shallow _ngh'_s and broken whispers of his demon's name. Feeling the pleasure washing over his body, Ciel began to tremble as Sebastian's determination never once wavered, devoted to bringing him climax. And climax Ciel did, in Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel processed the thought and immediately pulled out despite the fact that he was still mid-orgasm. So Sebastian simply leaned forward, his tongue beneath the head and completed the stimulation, resulting in his face being soiled by the remainder of his master's orgasm.

Sebastian's breath was ragged, as was Ciel's, and their exhalations filled the space of one another's inhalations. Bitter as the semen was on his tongue, Sebastian could taste the essence of Ciel's soul in the fluid, instantly resenting the boy for pulling out and denying him more of the delicacy. His eyes slowly began to illuminate, but he suppressed the urge and opened his eyes, focusing on Ciel.

The earl's face was twisted in horror for a split second after Sebastian opened his eyes. Ciel was utterly mortified by the thought that he had cum both in Sebastian's mouth and all over his face in the span of ten seconds. Although, admittedly, he wasn't sure what else he had planned to do, he was undeniably embarrassed. But he wiped the embarrassment from his face and tried to replace it with ecstatic condescension - that is, until his knees began to shake.

But the worst was still to come. As Sebastian sat before him, soiled and untouched, Ciel's chamber doors burst open, both of Ciel's eyes instinctively closing. The demon cringed and his expression turned to a glare.

"Master Ciel, your-" Bardroy _and _Meirin called to him from the door, their words ceasing with the view of Ciel's cock, Sebastian's soiled face and naked body. Meirin nearly fainting, Bardroy carried her off. "... fiancee is here…?" and the door slammed shut.

Ciel froze and stared at his butler. "Clean up and get dressed this instant. We'll finish this another time."

Sebastian could not hold back the broken sob of Ciel's birthname that left his lips. Painfully untouched and so utterly aroused, Sebastian harbored an intense, resentful desire.

Ciel looked at him, confused, not noticing his birthname. The confusion went away instantly when Sebastian's cock, wet with precum and his pained expression caught his eye.

"Oh, goodness… What a nuisance." Ciel huffed, hurriedly putting himself away and struggling with refastening his shorts.

Sebastian was instantly reduced to true, legitimate begging, arms still obediently behind his back. "Ciel, please, master… Please… I need… I need to be touched, I can't… I won't be able to hold back. master, I…" His words left his lips in a rush, needing to be heard and touched, afraid of disappointing his master, or, worse, hurting him if he failed to be the perfect, composed butler that he always was.

A tap at the window startled them both, Ciel whipping around with one eye open to see the face in the window. "Master Ciel?" Finnian's voice was muffled by the glass. "Should I tell her you're sick?"

A sigh of relief leaving his lips, Ciel nodded. "Yes, and make sure she goes home!" He hissed. Finnian nodded and scrambled back down the two floors of ladder to the ground again.

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Your lucky day, demon. Get on the bed." Ciel crossed the room in a hurry to close the blinds, or attempt to, while Sebastian obeyed, sitting on the bed and watching Ciel crawl to join him, the room significantly darker. "Lay down."

Sebastian obeyed as his master pushed his chest down, laying on the soft bed. Ciel gave a smug grin as he observed the man on his bed. Sebastian pulled his tie off, uncaring anymore as Ciel's hesitant hand reached to grip the demon's cock. "Sebastian… Dear lord."

Sebastian bit a moan back the instant he was touched. "My Lord, I will not last." he breathed out.

"Good." was the only response Ciel gave before giving a slow lick to the tip and wrapping his lips around the warm, hard flesh. A hand bearing a pentagram instantly buried itself into Ciel's hair. Ciel tried to swallow and failed, the saliva lubricating the shaft instead. He took more of the length and Sebastian moaned softly. "Oh, Ciel…" And after the third use, the Earl finally noticed his birthname. "Nngh?!" he gagged on the length out of surprise and pulled away to breathe and swallow. "What was that?!"

Sebastian grit his teeth. "I apologize, master…" he breathed out, needing the touch.

"... Don't apologize. Just… don't use it anywhere outside of this bedroom." Ciel mumbled, covering Sebastian's cock with his mouth once more, slowly beginning to bob his head as Sebastian had earlier, and within moments, Sebastian was panting harder.

"I… Nngh, Ciel, I… I'm close, love, you may want to.. ah~..." he was gently playing with the other's soft hair, doing all in his power to stop himself from thrusting into the warm, virgin mouth. Ciel refused to stop. If he could cum in Sebastian's mouth, he owed it to him. In a bizarre sort of way.

Ciel's name the only word to leave his lips, Sebastian climaxed, heart pounding and head thrown back in ecstasy from the pleasure he had needed for years. Ciel cringed as the fluid hit his tongue, not expecting the bitterness. He pulled off and hurriedly swallowed, his impatience snuffed by his butler's body. Ciel suddenly became painfully aware of his aching need for that body to hold him, and before he knew it, he was laying beside his butler, the smell of anise like a lullaby. Sebastian looked to the boy beside him. Already feeling himself recovering, he gave a soft smile and rolled over to wrap a hesitant arm around him. "Thank you, young master… I feel much better… It does not hurt anymore."

Ciel huffed. "Better not." Sebastian only smiled at him.

"Go clean up and get dressed, there's still dinner to be made. You can use my washroom." Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's chest to shove, but never completed the action, lost in the heartbeat that his hand felt so prominently.

Sebastian nodded. "As you wish." He gently kissed his forehead and slowly stood up, gathering his clothes and heading for the washroom.

Ciel's heart stuttered at the tender gesture that he had not felt in years. He wondered if Sebastian would spend the night with him… the demon had a way of making him feel safe and loved… and maybe it wasn't just for show after all.

Maybe it wasn't for show, and maybe it was stronger than he knew. Sebastian gave a smile as he washed himself, hurrying to dry and dress. He approached Ciel, who still lay on the bed. He offered the other a hand, noticing his apparent daze. "Are you alright, my Lord?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I… I just… I know how I feel, and don't want to say it." Ciel murmured, lost in thought.

Sebastian smiled. "There is no need to. I understand. I understand it all."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Arrogant bastard, bloody hell."

"I learn from the best." Sebastian teased.

Ciel pouted, his expression growing alarmed when Sebastian's face fell. "What?"

"...Your tea is cold by now."


End file.
